


That's Amore

by FlamingoLady



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoLady/pseuds/FlamingoLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt comes home to his favorite people after a short trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Amore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016. My first attempt at short one-shot challenges. This is not beta read. All mistakes are my own.

**That’s Amore**

The laughter Kurt hears upon entering his new house is the best thing he has heard in years. That includes the most recent cast of Wicked, which he personally thinks is the best since Idina and Kristen. He smiles as he quickly removes his shoes and places them in the small row beside the door. Walking quickly into the kitchen, he stands in the doorway watching the two loves of his life making a huge mess as they make dinner. Blaine is standing at the sink washing vegetables and talking quietly about school and the possibility of getting a puppy or a kitten. His daughter is smiling brightly as she rambles on about the art project that they were working on for Valentine’s Day and then she frowns before adding that her teacher had said they needed cards for both their mother and father but seemed upset when Katherine said that she didn’t have a mother just another father.

“She asked if mommy and daddy had gotten a divorce and she got married again and that was how I had two daddies, but when I told her it was just me and Daddy and Papa she was like,  _ ’Oh okay. I understand now.’  _ It was funny. When is Papa getting home? I’m getting hungry and I miss him.”

Kurt’s smile grew larger than he ever imagined it could. His beautiful daughter had missed him and didn’t want to eat without him even though she was hungry. Blaine had just seen him when he looked up at the clock near the door, but Kurt put his fingers to his lips so he wouldn’t say anything. He quickly and quietly moved behind his beautiful girl and pulled her into his arms before saying, “Papa is right here and he missed you too!” Giggling and many kisses later, he turned to Blaine and tugged him into the hug before placing an affectionate peck on his nose, cheek and lips. “How is my gorgeous husband today?”

Blaine loved how easily their little family interacted with each other. He knew that Kurt could be a little standoffish to some people and had worried when they had decided to become parents, but he turned out to be an amazing father. “I am doing just fine and I am very glad that you are back because our little Princess and I have missed you while you were away, even if it  _ was _ only two days. Are you hungry? We just finished making dinner and a mess.”

Kurt laughed and said he was hungry and that he would be right back after he dropped his overnight bag in the bedroom and changed into something more comfortable than his stylish outfit from the meeting he had left earlier today with prospective backers for their newest production. He hurried to change into a comfy pair of lounge pants and a soft t-shirt that he had stolen from Blaine several years ago and made his way back to the kitchen. “So tell me everything I missed while I was gone.”

Dinner was always a bright and lively affair when Katherine was around because she never stopped talking unless she was listening to her fathers so that she could give them her opinion after they finished speaking. Kurt found out that Katherine had made several drawings for her friends and family during her art time at daycare and that Grandpa Burt was silly. “Papa, he said that the moon threw food at him!”

Kurt looked at Blaine in hopes of a translation for this piece of information, but he looked just as confused as his husband did. “What do you mean he said the moon threw food at him? What exactly did he say?”

Katherine looked at him with that superior look all children have when they know they are right about something but think the adults are just being stubborn about not believing them. “Papa, he was telling me about dancing with Grandma Carole and then he started talking about the moon throwing a pizza in his face. What was he talking about? I didn’t know that the moon had hands or could throw things. Doesn’t it know that throwing food at people isn’t nice? We get a time out if we throw food at lunch or snack time!”

Blaine and Kurt were trying very hard not to laugh at their very upset looking daughter when they realized just what she was talking about. Kurt gestured towards the iPod dock and Blaine made his way over and looked through to see if they had the song on one of their playlists. He pressed play and turned back just in time to see Kurt pick up Katherine and tap her nose before saying, “That was a song that he and Grandma danced to.” At this, he started dancing around the kitchen with her. Blaine started singing and moved to join his family in their dance.

_ When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie _

_ That’s amore _


End file.
